warp time
by the norwegian dalek
Summary: Dean and Sam have just finished a hunt when they are transported to the doctors universe, they must all work together to solve the mystery and get the boys back to their world.
1. distortion

**hey guys this is my first story sorry if the chapters are short but there will be regular updates, enjoy the story.**

Sam held his gun over the werewolf's heart and pulled the trigger a loud bang and the werewolf had a hole in its chest. "Got mine." Dean yelled from another room. "You?"

"Yeah" Sam said. He didn't really like killing werewolves, they were usually really nice people during the day. He remembered Madeline and sighed. "Well" Dean strolled into the room. "Wanna grab a bite to eat or just hit the road?"

"You can eat if you want" Sam replied. They drove the impala to a diner where dean ordered a burger and Sam ordered a salad. "Dude" Dean said in the middle of a mouthful "why do always eat so healthy." Sam sighed, he was getting tired of this joke, but decided to answer anyway

"I've told you before, it's organic."

"Organic" Dean echoed in a hippie voice, and then waved the waitress over and ordered some pie.

They started walking over to the car and suddenly a ripple came through the air. The boys instinctively ducked, hitting the ground with their pistols drawn. The ripple ended and the stood up looking around with their guns aimed and cocked, they lowered them, realising that there was actually nothing there. They finished walking over to the car, to discover that it wasn't there, instead there was a ford Sudan. "Um…" Sam said "where is the car."

"Where is the car!?" Dean exclaimed. "My god, where is the car." He slammed his fist down on the Sudan. "What have you done to her!?"

The boys heard a _whir-whir _sound and they spun around. A blue box had appeared in the middle of the road. "What the-" Dean said. But he was interrupted by a man with grey hair poking his head out of the door. "Hello?" He said in a Scottish accent

"Who are you?" Sam asked, the suspicion evident in his voice.

"The doctor, but who are you?" He asked

"The doctor?" Dean said.

"Yes, who are you."

"I'm Sam this is my brother Dean."

"Two of you, huh"

A girl stuck her head out of the box, she had brown hair. And Dean decided she was very good looking. He whistled and raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?" she asked the doctor.

"The TARDIS detected a major time distortion around here and these two, although the TARDIS has a databank of every being in the universe, yet these two are apparently unidentified."

"So that's strange?"

"Very"

"Um excuse me but what do you mean 'universe'" Dean asked.

"Well I am a time-traveller"

"A time traveller!" Sam said

"Yeah and you guys are squeezed into that box pretty tight, huh" Dean said with a smirk

"No, not at all" the doctor replied "it's bigger on the inside" he passed it off as if he said it every day

"Oh, right bigger on the _inside_, I gotta see this"

He walked forward into the box that they seemed to be calling a TARDIS, it was, in fact bigger on the inside, "well" Sam said


	2. a much-needed explanation

**Hello again here is chapter 2 sorry again if it is short, but if you like it please favorite and leave a comment, thanks for reading**

The boys were quite weirded out by the sight of the massive interior, Dean spun around "wow." He said. The doctor snapped his fingers and the doors closed.

"Hey" Dean yelled and banged his hands on the doors, "let us out"

"No" the doctor replied "I am not letting you out until I know exactly who you are."

"Come on, dude" Dean aimed his gun at the doctor and the doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at Dean. "Hey, Dean calm down" Sam moved over to stop his brother from firing at the mysterious man, the doctor aimed his device at the gun and it unloaded itself, bullets falling on to the floor. "Goddamn" dean yelled before throwing his gun at the doctor, he easily dodged it "alright Dean, calm down" Sam said.

"No, I will not calm down because this old guy kidnapped us."

"I did not kidnap you, you walked in here willingly."

"And then you shut the doors on us."

"Dean has a point" Sam said joining in the argument "for all we know you could want to stab us or som-"

"Stop!" Clara yelled "I can personally assure you that the doctor will not stab you and Doctor I'm sure that you would be annoyed if- wait a minute, why do you two have guns?"

"We hunt ghosts." Dean said.

"And vampires" Sam said.

"And demons" Dean said.

"Don't be silly" The Doctor replied, "ghosts don't exist."

"We could have said the same about aliens" Sam said, he could see Deans face, full of excitement at the fact of going to another planet. "Fair enough" Clara said.

"Alright I'm done I am calling Cas" Dean said, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Cas, "Hello" said a voice on the other end, it was a woman's voice.

"Hey, Cas" dean said in a puzzled tone "you got a new vessel or something?"

"I'm sorry, who is this" said the voice.

"Cas its Dean"

"I don't know a Dean, or a Cas" said the voice

Dean chuckled "yeah of course you do, Cas is this some kind of-" He was cut off by a beep from the other end "come on" Dean said, then sighed

"Dean?" sam said.

"I tried Cas's phone but this woman picked up" Dean answered.

"Oh" said Sam "maybe you got his number wrong?"

Dean smiled "no" he said simply.

"Of course this Cas fellow didn't pick up he doesn't exist in this universe." The doctor said

"What do you mean 'in this universe'?"

"I mean exactly what I said, you have been transported to this universe out of your own, though I don't know what could have done that..." He walked off up the stairs and started examining some books, muttering to himself. "Sorry about him" Clara said "he does that sometimes"

"Huh" Dean said "listen do you want to-"

"No" Clara interrupted "no I don't."


	3. the source of all their problems

The Doctor came back down the stairs. "It would require a huge amount of power to transport someone through dimensions" he said before walking off down another set of stairs "follow me," Dean, who was sulking in a corner, because few had ever turned him down, did not follow him until Sam and Clara did. After weaving through the many corridors they arrived in a massive library, multiple stories high. "Wow." Sam said "cool place."

"Yeah," Dean said "You two go geek out" he waved his hand at them.

"So doc what are we looking for" Sam asked.

"Anything that can transport things between dimensions."

"Ah" then, "so none come to mind immediately"

"No" the doctor answered "oh, wait, that was rhetorical"

Sam nodded before seeing a thick encyclopaedia, "should we start here" Sam asked.

"Maybe" The Doctor said "but there are 300 volumes."

"Better get reading, Dean, get over here."

Even with four people it still took them 10 hours to get through 10 books "hold on I think I've found something" It was sam "the arktienes, a highly invasive species that rely almost entirely on technology they can camouflage themselves, teleport and transcend through dimensions."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"So you know about these?"

"Yes"

"So how do we kill them?"

"That's a very violent attitude."

"Uh-huh" Dean said.

"It's kind of the way we were brought up" Dean said

"And how was that again?" Clara asked.

"How do we kill them?"

"With difficulty" The Doctor answered them "they can camouflage themselves and any one of us could be one, but the problem isn't just killing them we need their technology to get you boys back."

"Right."

"So now you want to talk about the mysterious way you were brought up?" Clara asked.

"No"

"Please"

"Ok" Dean started harshly, "we never stayed in the same place for more than two weeks and we were brought up in cheap motel rooms"

"Why?"

"Because our mother was murdered when I was 5 and Sam was one," then quieter "once you become a hunter it doesn't go away."

"So you guys call yourselves hunters?"

"That's all you got from this?!" Dean yelled in rage. Before storming off down the long rows of books Sam moved to intercept him, but he pushed him off.

He was about to go through the door, when a large armoured man walked into the doorway, no he appeared in the doorway along with another 50 or so around the room. "Oh" said the doctor.


End file.
